


Why I Left

by pixiezayn (denaires)



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fanfic, Fiction, Multi, Music, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denaires/pseuds/pixiezayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The reason..?" Niall looked at Harry, shocked. Jaw gaping.<br/>-<br/>The One Direction family and fandom falls apart as Zayn suddenly leaves the group, giving the boys vague reasons as to why he has to be "out". With only a generic Facebook post to announce his leave the fans are in rags. Will Harry and the boys be able to solve this mysterious leave on their own? Will Zayn just say it? Or will they need the help of a fan who seemingly has everything figured out..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why I Left

**Author's Note:**

> All/some events, and/or people mentioned and stated in this work are purely fictional. Know that this piece does not intend to speak on behalf of any character mentioned in the story. This is also not a conspiracy theory. This is purely made as a fic story itself, nothing more.

"Zayn?"  
His voice cracked.  
So  
so  
cracked.

Zayn imagined how the waves broke.

No, Harry's voice was beautiful. Much, much more beautiful than that.

Husk.

Cracked.

_..hurt._

"Zayn!" Harry cried. He was angry, Zayn could see that. Harry didn't appreciate situations like these. In fact, he never thought he'd have to deal with situations like these at all.

"Harry..." Zayn said softly.

"I've already told them. I've told the other boys, too. Niall and Liam were so, so kind. They hugged me and thanked me and wished me for my hapiness. They'd always be there, they said.

"Louis was.. Louis was a different story. He's my soul brother, H. You know that. Everyone knows that. Telling him was hard. I knew, deep down, that he understood. But he woudn't have any of it. Goddamn it, he even punched me when I told that. See my right eye? Yeah? Aye, it's even more artistical than any of my works. Louis cried. He was angry, and sad, and he couldn't take it, he wouldn't have any of it. And I cried too, H. I cried too, and that's when he knew. I had to get out. I have to. Harry, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I-"

Zayn broke off. He was staring at Harry, and although this happened once in the past, he never thought it would happen again.

 

He never thought Harry would break down in front of him again. Because of him. Because of what he would say.

"H.."

"Stop," Harry said, sobbing. "Fuck, Zayn. Would you stop talking for a moment and let me absorb this huge ass situation?"

So he did. Zayn went silent, staring at Harry. He wanted to hug Harry, to put his arm around him, brother to brother. But would Harry let him? He doubted that. It's better that they all thought that he left the band because he couldn't take the media anymore. Which was part of the truth, anyway. He remembered one time, he and Niall were talking a stroll at Southampon and these paps literally appeared out of nowhere asking "What's this about Ziall?" "Is it true?" He thought, 'what the fuck?' because no joke, it wouldn't be a surprise if it was Harry and Louis but-

"Are you not happy with us?"

"W-what?" Zayn asked, pulling himself out of reverie.

"Are. You. Not. Happy. With. Us. You know, us? Me, Niall, Louis, Liam, you. One Direction?"

Zayn burrowed his brows at him for a moment, not quite understanding what Harry was implying.

The anger in Harry's eyes flared.

Then it dawned on him.

 

"You're asking if I'm not happy with you guys?" He asked, incredulous.

Harry gave one swift nod.

"I am. OF COURSE I AM! How could you even ask that, H? You're my brothers. My life-long friends. You're half of my life."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

 

 

"Then why are you leaving us?"


End file.
